


Hela and You

by IWritesKay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), hela x reader - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Developing Relationship, Endgame, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tears, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWritesKay/pseuds/IWritesKay
Summary: The main story of Hela Odinsdottir and reader.After ten years, Hela finally comes back to Asgard. You are delighted to see your queen again. However, she seems distance.Setting at before Hela's banishment.





	1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago Hela and Odin step foot forward to the other realms. Their goal was none other than conquer. You on the hand has been staying in the Asgard. As a servant, your life is boring without your master. You would follow Hela to anywhere she desired. However she never takes you to battle after your first trip with her. It was the first time you ever see Hela executed someone. You felt disgusted and horrified.

“How can you do that?” you ask her with grief.

“It is my job.” Hela said with certainty. Ever since she was a little girl, she would share anything she learned with you. “I thought you might enjoy it.”

“Enjoy it?” you scoffs. “What were you thinking?” you holds your hand close to your chest. “How can I enjoy someone's death?”

Hela carefully watches your expression and all she sees was sadness. Nothing like she ever seen before. “I’ve always show you my new skills and more.” She steps closer but you take a step back. “And I just want to tell you, this my new job now.”

“Hela. This is nothing like your skills or tricks. This is murder!” You yelp and wipe off your tears.

Seeing your face and motion, Hela regretted bringing you along. “I see.” Ignoring the ache in her chest, she decided to leave you out of any battles. But that was long time ago.

* * *

 

“Do you think they will come back?” a child ask you.

“Of course.” You put a flower her hair.

“Will you leave us?” the little girl look up to you.

“Well. If my queen needs me.” You try to look away, and when you look back to her, she is tearing up. “shh.” You put her close to your chest.

“You would make a horrible mother.” A man stands behind you and smirk.

“Kirby.” You turn around and greet the child's father.

“Here. I’ve got you.” He takes her daughter into his arm. “What did she did to you, Eira?” you smile and shake your head.

“y/n is leaving.” She wipes her eyes.

“That soon?” the man raise his eyebrow.

“Soon?” you chuckle. “I’ve been here for almost five years.”

He nods. “Yes. Still pretty soon.” you guys starts to head back to the village. “So… when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.” You tell him.

“Are they coming back?”

“Yes. I did not know till yesterday night.” He nods again.

“Will I see you again?”

“Of course. I'll stop by whenever I can.” You gently pats the little girl's head.

* * *

 

The next morning you head back to the Palace. It looks the same as the day you left, it is quiet and elegant. You spend sometimes getting used to it. “Welcome back.” The older woman greets you.

“Thank you.” You give her a smile. “Everything looks the same.”

“Yes. Everything has been fine.” She walk along with you. “So, are you ready, my child?”

“Come on, I’m not a child anymore.” You whine.

“You are still the same crying child I met, when your mother takes you here.”

“Step mother.” You correct her.

“So, are you ready to work?” she repeat her questions. “Because it has been quite sometimes since you are a servant.”

“I am still a servant.” You try not to state the obvious.

“Not to us.” She shake her head. “You stop being a servant when Princess Hela declare you to be her personal servant.”

“Yes. Servant.” You gesturing air quotes with your hands.

“From what I heard, all you did were playing and accompany her.”

“no.” you pause. “Well… yes.” You look away and the older woman chuckles.

“Come on, child.” She take you into a room full with cleaning tools. “Time for you to get back.”


	2. Chapter 2

You spent two days cleaning Hela's bedroom. You make sure everything is neat and dust free. As you scan through the room for final checks, you can see an old Papier Mache. It was a gift you presented to Hela.

 

_“Why are you making me paper Fenris?” she ask. “Because I’m going to steal the real one.” You smirk and runs away with Fenris._

 

Hela and you knew each other since you were children. Despite the fact that one is a princess and one is a servant, you both would share everything. Of course, when there are people around, you would address her as ‘Princess Hela' and other formality or so. But if you both are alone, you would just call her Hela or sometimes ‘my queen'.

Later that day, you and other servants head out to the entrance. You can see Odin and his army on the Bifrost Bridge, follows with a huge wolf. “Fenris?” you questions yourself. Then you look up a bit. There she is. “Hela.” She is sitting on top of Fenris as they approach the street. Music are playing and song are being sing. Everyone in Asgard are joyful and celebratory. When they arrive in the entrance, Hela leaps down with a swift movement. “Welcome back!” you all said in unison. You keep your eyes on the ground as a servant would do. However, you can still feel her presence as she walks by.

Later the evening, the king and warriors are feasting. You can see Hela drinking like a true Asgardian. You start to spectate her. She grows taller and slender. Her hair is now darker and longer. But one thing that has not changed is her greenish black garments.

“What are you looking at?” Hela finds you staring.

“I’m sorry. Princess Hela.” You look down and start walking away.

“Servant.” A familiar tone from her.

“Yes.” You try really hard not to look up, but you did it anyway. Hela's expression is full of joy as she sees you.

“It’s been a long time.” Hela smile and walk toward you.

“Yes.” You whisper. “My queen.” And in return she smirks. Hela and you look at each other eyes for a moments. There are just so much she wants to tell you.

“Come.” She walk pass you and you follow her. You both go to a nearby terrace.

“You grow taller.” You starts the conversation.

“Yes. That was my promise.” She stands tall in front of you. “And look who is the short one.” You shake your head.

“So, tell me everything.” You put a hand under your chin and listen to all her stories and the conquest throughout the nine realms.

“I want more.” She adds. “More than nine realms. I want the whole cosmos.” You can see her greed for power.

“It’s been ten years. Don’t you think you earn a break?” Hela look at your eyes as you speak.

“For now, yes.” You smile to her words. “What about you? What did you did when I was gone?”

“I spent the first five years in the Palace. Then I went back to my village and live there for another five years.”

“What for? You have this luxury here. Why would you go back to the village?” Hela is confuse.

“Because I was your servant. But I lost my job when you left.”

“How would you like a job now?” she smirks.

“Delighted, my queen.” Hela widen her smirk because she have miss this. She miss being home and talking to you. And she is definitely miss you calling her, ‘my queen.’


	3. Chapter 3

You walking into the room and pull open all the curtains. “Morning, Hela.” But she didn’t answer, instead she covers her head with a blanket. “It’s already noon.” You grab her clothing and walk towards the bed.

“I thought I earned a break” Hela’s voice is deeper than you remembers.

“You do, and I have prepare the greatest meal for you.” You standing next to the bed. You waits for her but she didn’t say anything. “Hela. Wake up.” You pulls her blanket off her face and you are startle a bit.

Hela notice she unintentionally gives you a deadly gaze. She turns around and said, “Give me my clothes.” And so you did. She puts on her clothes and wash her face with the water you prepare for her. “Where is my meal?” she sounds demanding.

“It’s in the common room.” Hela can see you trying to calm down. It is not the first time she stares at someone with death threats. It was in fact how she keeps her reputation as the Goddess of Death. But somewhat she feels bad for you.

Hela and you walk toward the commons room. Many folks are there and they all greets Hela politely as if they are scared. Even though they are all sitting there, Hela was eating alone. You can see she is sitting there by herself, just like when she was a kid. You want to walk forward but she suddenly stands up. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“I’m done.” But she barely eats. She start heading to the training room. You quickly grab a snack for her before you follow her.

Hela starts training immediately. It becomes her daily routine to start practicing after breakfast. She wants to be strong, stronger than anyone else, even Odin. You watch her as she summons Nightswords and aim at the bullseye. You smile when she hits it. Hela is a lot stronger compare to ten years ago. You can see how much hard work she has puts in.

After hours and hours, Hela finally take a break. She stand in the middle of the room panting. “I could really use some water.” You immediately grab some water and give it to her.

“If you like, here are some snacks.” You take out the snack you grab earlier.

“no.” she chucks down a glass of water and goes back to training immediately.

“You have being training all morning. Take a break, Hela.” You said with concerns.

“I have to keep my skill sharp.” She summon a sword. “You can leave.” She barely look at you.

“It’s fine. I…” you step forward.

“I said leave.” Hela command you. You then left the bag of snack on the table before you go.

During the past ten years, Hela learns to be a warrior, a commander, and an executioner. She has seen more blood than you do and she has grown to be indifferent about it. Alongside Odin, Hela will go on battle without hesitation. She enjoys fighting and being strong in front of the crowd. However at night, it was only Hela and Fenris, her only companion. Sometimes she wonder when will she go home and see her friend again. But then there is dilemma. Hela believes she is destined to conquer the cosmos but she also miss you, her only friend. “No one should get in your way of our conquest, Hela.” Odin once tell her. “Don’t let your emotion get the better of you.” Thus, she keep practicing and training whenever she has time. Even though Hela is joyful to see you again, she has to focus, focus on her future.

After a day of workouts, Hela finally feel tire. She goes over to the table and grab a drink. She can see the snack besides it. Suddenly her stomach rumbles. She takes it and start munching. It taste good and she wonder who left it here. Later, Hela decides to step out of the room and pay a visit to Fenris.

“Woof!” a very loud bark from a large wolf.

“What’s that on your head?” Hela points at the small crown. You step out behind Fenris when you hear her voice.

“It’s a flower crown, I made it for her.” You smile to your queen as you making another one. Hela watch your small figure as you standing beside the giant wolf. “Would you like one?”

“no.” simple as that. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I pay her a visit,” you look up to Fenris. “It’s been a long time since I saw the little puppy.” You turn back to Hela.

“She is a wolf.” She exclaimed and step closer to her companion.

“I know.” You give her a smile. “And I’m glad she was there with you.”

“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Hela frowns.

“Actually I was worry that you will be alone.” Hela did not reply. She simply feels a lump in her throat but she fights her tears back.

“We are not children anymore.” She walks pass you and give Fenris a pat. “I'm stronger than that.” She whispers.

“I know.” You can see Hela is distancing herself. “But I will still stand beside you.”

“Stand beside me?” Hela scoff. “You can't even defend me and you are disgusted when I execute someone.”

“Perhaps I cannot defend you, but I can be your shield.” Hela turns around. “And I’ve grown to accept the fact that there are always casualties in one’s conquest.” Your statement has made it clear to Hela.

“Then if I tell you to go forward, you won’t hesitate?” she lifts up your chin and take a good long look.

“Of course. I made my promise when I became your servant.” You holds her hand that lifting your chin. “And I will not leave you no matter what happens.” Your words warms Hela's heart. A feeling she thought she has forgotten.

“Very well.”


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks after Hela’s return. The Palace remains the same, but the people have changed. There are many new faces that Odin picks up along his way. But that does not bother you, the one only thing that bothers you is her. Hela has been distance herself ever since she came back. You thought you were overthinking, however the more you accompany her, the more you notice.

“Hela?” you stand beside the table as she eats. “Did something change?”

“Nothing has change.” She gives you a cold shoulder.

“You just seem distance.”

“I’m the Goddess of Death, Servant.” Her voice is cold. “Watch your tone.”

“I apologize.” You watch Hela stand up and walks pass you.

“Servant.” You look up as she stops in front of you. “From now on, you will not address my name.”

“Why? What’s wrong? Hel…” you step forward

“Enough!” Hela looks behind her. “Understood?”

You just look at her with horror. “Yes... My Queen.” You keep wondering what has change as she walk away. Then you come to a realization that maybe both of you are just two different people.

“I just wish she can opens up like she did when we were kids.” You lay next to Fenris and she just whimpers. “She seems so distance and cold, you know.” Another growls as reply. “I just want to hug her like before. But I guess she probably executed me if I do that.”

“I will indeed.” Hela shows up out of nowhere. You stand up immediately. “Why are you always here?”

“I … I came here to feed Fenris.” You try to collect yourself.

“You can leave now.” She commands you but in return Fenris barks. “Since when do you care about a servant?” Hela looks to her. “You eat them like breakfast.” She lied.

With disbelief, you speak up to your queen. “You did what? No wonder she munch on like she haven’t eaten for ages.”

“How dare you talk to me like that?!” Hela step forward and grabs your wrist. You on the other hand are startle by her motion. But you are not backing down that easy.

“We might not be friends anymore. But I still care for Fenris.” You try to stay calm as Hela watch you. It has been a long time since someone talks to her like this. In fact, no one has ever talk to her like that. But you were the first, and now you are doing it again.

“From now on, you will not step foot near us again.” Hela let go of your wrist and has her back to you again.

“Why?!” you step forward to your queen. “Why won’t you just tell me, Hela?!” She can hear her name once more.

“Because this is the path I’m taking.” Her eyes darken.

“It’s a lonely path.” You watch the woman in front of you as you take another step closer.

“It is a path that will lead me to victory.” Hela is standing tall but she is alone. You sense that long time ago when she returns. You can’t help but feel pity. You take another step forward and hugs her from behind.

“Why are you really pushing me away?” you whisper, but there is no reply. You eventually let go of her and step back. “I guess everything changes, huh. Even us.” Your voice is so soft, she can barely hear you.

Hela turns around and see your tears. Her heart aches, just like before. She try to raise a hand and wipe off those droplets but her pride gets the better of her. She can see you walk pass her and head back inside. Hela clutches her fists as you leave and besides her is Fenris growling. “She is just a servant.” Hela lies to herself. She knows better that you are more than a servant and perhaps more than a friend.

Hela later returns to the Palace. You are nowhere to be find. A few days later, you are still absent and she starting to regret those words she said.

“Princess Hela.” A servant kneel in front of her.

“What it is?” an ice-cold tone.

“I am your new servant.” Hela inspect the girl in front of her. Small and weak, nothing like you.

“Where’s Y/n?” Hela start heading toward her training room.

“She went back to her village.” The girl quickly follows.

Hela acknowledge that mentally and not knowing you just leave for a few days. However, she can hardly focus. Watching the servant in front her, she is irritated by every actions she does. The teenager girl will not dare to wake her up, which cause her late to her training schedule. Also she will not feed Fenris, or she is simply does not like the wolf. “Woof!” Okay, the feeling is mutual. Hela eventually have enough, she let go of her and decides that she is better off by herself.

* * *

 

“Wake up.”

“I told you, don’t ever come back again!” Hela yelp not knowing you are the one next to her.

“I know.” You shallow. “But I promise I won’t leave your side, my queen.”

Hela immediately pulls down her blanket from her face. She sees you just standing there with a gently smile. “Servant.” She sit up and just look at you. Hela let go of a sigh of relief.

“My queen?” Seeing that she just staring at you, you wonders “what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I …” Hela looks away. “I thought you left the Palace.”

“I just went back to my village.” You can see Hela hugs her knees. “There was a little girl, Eira. She was sick.” You walk toward the bed and sit next to her. “I had to bring her some medicine.”

Hela just nod and her eyes darken. She realize how much she miss you and it is not just a few day. She have missed you ever since left Asgard. “Servant.” She chokes.

“My queen?” you see the sight in front of you and you just takes her hand. “What’s wrong?” you whisper.

“I …” Hela looks at you. “I have miss you.” You smile to her soft voice.

“I miss you too, Hela.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you tell me why are you pushing me away?” you ask as you helps Hela get dress. She has grown taller than you expected. When she was a little girl, you were taller than her. But now you are just up to her chest.

“I rather not tell.” She turn around and looks at you.

“Hela…” you meets her eyes. “Did I did something wrong?” you are afraid that after all these years you cannot meet her requirement anymore.

“No.” Hela cups your cheek and wipe off the tears. “I was just … afraid.”

“What do you mean?”

“People have died.” Hela let go of your cheek. “Some are my loyal soldiers and some are … just servants.” She hesitates. “But they reminds me of you… What am I going to do, if you are gone?” Her voice is slightly above whispers.

“I am right here. Hela.” You takes her hand and hold it tight. “And besides Asgard is safe.”

“Well. That’s an understatement.” She chuckles and move away from you. “But I guess.” She pause. “I will protect you if it’s needed.”

“Aww. Hela.” Those words warm your heart.

“I mean…” you follow her toward the exit. “You’re mine after all.” She looks back at you with a smirk. Those words were said to you when you first become her personal servant.

 

_Hela come to you as Fenris holding a piece of paper in her mouth. “You’re mine now!” said with her childish voice. “You hear me?”_

_“I don’t get it?” you tilt your head._

_“Only I can command you.” Little Hela points at you. “If you don’t listen, I will punish you accordingly!”_

“Why are you smiling?” Hela bring you back to reality.

“You just reminds me of a very long time ago.” You smile and see your queen is confuse. “You know, when you first declare me as your servant.” You smirk. “You were so cute.”

“Do not address me as cute, servant.” Hela frowns at your words, but you just chuckle.

“You were quite cute and small.” You bump into her when she stops in front of you.

“Servant.” You look up as you rub your forehead. “I am better than that now.” Hela exclaim.

Hela and you just stare at each other. Then you realize and start to smile, and in return she blush a bit. “That was the promise you made, wasn’t it?” she ignores your words and keep moving. You remember she make a promise that one day, Hela will be taller and stronger than you. “But you didn’t fulfill the last part of the promise.” You tell her.

“Not now, servant.” She keeps walking forward as her face turning red. You think she forget, but how can she forgets. Hela remembers it as if it happened yesterday, but she is too shy to act it out.

* * *

 

As days go by, you continue to stand beside Hela wherever she goes. Today is a little bit different. “Where are you going?” she ask.

“Back to the village.” You are packing your stuff in the servant’s room.

“Why?” she stands beside your bed and demands for an answer.

“Remember the little girl, Eira?”

“No.” Hela frown because she never cares for anyone, but one.

“Well. She has been sick. I need to get her some medicine.” You show her the bag of medicinal herbs.

“So,” Hela examine it and they are all expensive herbs. “You have been stealing from the Palace?”

“No” you take it back from her hand. “I purchase it with my own gold.” But she just give you a skeptical look.

“How are you going to get there?” Hela watches you put your bag on.

“I’ll walk.” You give her a smile as you walk pass her.

Hela grabs your arm and said, “Your village is in the furthest part of Asgard.”

“Don’t worry, Hela. I’ve been doing this for years.” You pat her hand. “If you miss me, you can come with me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, servant!” an answer you expected.

“Well then, I’ll see you later. My queen.” You give her one last smile before heading for the door.

Hela stay in your room for a few more minutes. She carefully examine the place. She can see your neatly folded clothes, and a half candle on the desk. Then a small bed next to it. In fact, this whole room is so small. Hela wish she can give you a better room, or even a better life. “You deserve so much more.” She whisper to herself.

“Ahem.” Hela turns around immediately and see an older woman stands behind her. “Greeting, Princess Hela.” And she just give her a simple nod. “Has y/n left?”

“Yes. Just momentarily.” Hela can see her concerns. “What it is?”

“I brought her an extra blanket.” Hela looks toward her hand. “It is cold in the mountain.”

“She sleep in the mountain?” she questions the woman.

“Yes.” She smile gently. “She said it is a short cut, but she has to spend a night in the mountain.” She then adds. “I told her it’s not safe. But she never listens.” Hela's concern grows more as she speaks.

“Give it to me.” She commands and takes the blanket with her.

Hela rush to the garden and see Fenris napping. She is so peaceful when she is relaxing. There are birds landing on her furry body and chirping away. “Wake up! Fenris!” but she ignores her and turn her head away. Like master, like pet. “We are going on a trip.” She continues but the wolf just yawns and follow with a whimper. “I know. You can sleep later.” Hela leap up to Fenris “right now we need to go.” The poor wolf just stands up slowly and bring her master to the mountain. On the other hand, you just enjoys the scenery as you stroll through the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun starting to set as you traverse the woods. You find a good spot near a large tree trunk where you can see the sky. Then, you gather some fibers and sticks to make a campfire. Today’s temperature is actually colder than you expected. You takes out a small blanket but it is not enough. As you tries to sit closer to the fire, you hear something ominous. “Is someone there? ...” But there are only wind and howls.

This is not the first time you travel back to your village. But it is the second since Hela came back. You still remember the last time you left in a hurry. You don’t even have time to tell her. However, you probably cannot face her. You still remember the terrible feeling you had when Hela push you away. It was horrible and … heartbreaking. It was like you were abandon by your family all over again. The loneliness and the sadness. “You should have said yes.” You watch the campfire in front of you, and wish Hela would have accepts your invite. Letting yourself relax, eventually you fell asleep in the middle of the woods.

A few moments after you slept, you can feel someone is next you. You try to push it away and can feel the fur on this animal. “Fenris?” you open your eyes slowly. However, it is a gray wolf and there are more behind. You immediately stand up and you can see them slowly walking towards you.

* * *

 

 “Fenris, are you sure you’re heading the right way?” Hela sees nothing but trees. Fenris whimper when she notice a set of foot print. Hela smirks, but soon change to frown when her companion growls. She knows it is an ominous signal. She swiftly jump on her back and they quicken their steps.

Shortly, Hela see the campfire you build and the remnants of your belongings. Then she see a half blade that is broken from a sword. She clutch her fist with anger. “Woof!” Hela can see Fenris looking towards the direction. As they both heading towards it, they see a pack of wolf outside a small cave. With a loud growl from Fenris, they all scatter like rats. “Servant!” Hela yelps

“Hela?” you try to raise your voice. Then all you see in a large explosion following by a dark figure.

“What were you thinking?!” you can see her fill with fury.

“I’m fine, Hela.” You try to cover your wounds as you stand up.

“Answer me.”  She walk close to you and you try to avoid any eye contact.

“It’s a short cut.”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I know. But …” you hesitates. Hela lift your chin and awaits for an answer. “It’s the only way I can go back to you faster.”

Hela soften her eyes and turn around. “Come.” You then follow her back your camp site.

“Hey.” You smile to Fenris as soon as she sees you. In exchange, she whimpers. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” But she keeps whimpering.

“Were you hurt?” Hela’s voice are softer now.

“It’s just a scratch, nothing too serious.” You try to comfort poor Fenris. Then you turn to Hela. “It’s not the first time I met those wolf. I have prepare.” You show her a half broken sword.

“Not well enough.” Hela keeps walking as you follow.

“That why I hid in the cave.” She looks back at you. “It a place I always hid in whenever they show up.” You smile to Hela. But she did not reply.

When you all arrives to the camp site, there are no more fire. Also, the trees around it are all broken. “What happen here?”

“Woof!” Fenris reply with a wiggling tail.

“You can’t expect her to fit here.” Hela adds.

“I see.” You laugh when you realize the puppy barge her way through the mountain.

Hela lit up the campfire with one swift motion. She then examines you. You look tired and your clothes are all torn. She clutch her fists again. Hela is angry at herself for not being there. ‘I should have accepted your invite.’ She speak internally.

“What’s wrong, Hela?” you can see her distress.

“Your arm.” She takes your arm gently. “It’s bleeding.”

“Oh. It’s not that bad.” You try to lighten the mood. “It’s just a scratch.” You go to your bag and take out a bandage. “See? I’ve prepared.” You give her a smile.

Hela can see you are struggling to put it on. “Servant.” She sit next you. “Let me help.”

“You haven’t help me since we were children.” You smile to her actions as Hela carefully tend to your wound.

“That’s because we are not children anymore.”

“Yes.” You whisper with slight sadness.

“However,” she looks up to you. “That means we can be something more.”

Hela and you stare at each before you turn away with a blush. “What … what do you mean … My queen?” You stutter your way through the sentence.

Hela reply with a smirk. “I’m sure you know what I mean.” She hugs you closely to her chest. You can hear her heart beats and she can feel you trembles. “This is me fulfilling the last part of the promise. Y/n.”

“Hela.” You speak softly, “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hela slowly opens her eyes when she hear the birds chirping. She sees Fenris sleeping comfortably near her. Then she looks down and grin. You are sleeping on Hela's chest with a thin blanket. She tuck you closer and hear you breathing steadily. Seeing your adorable face, she decides to lean closer and take a good look. She then cups your cheek and gently stroke it. “I want more.” She whispers.

You can hear someone talking, “hmm?” you rub your eyes and wonder who. When you look up, you see Hela avoiding eye contact. “Did you said say something?”

“No.” Hela tries to hide her panic.

You nod and realizes her arm still wraps around your waist. Then you remember you felt asleep after she hugs you close. Your face abruptly blush and you tries to hide it by standing up. “We should get going.” You said as you pack your stuff. Later, Hela follows you to a river and clean yourselves up.

“How did you know where I was?” you walk alongside Hela.

“An older woman told me.” Hela keeps her eyes forward.

“Oh. Did she tell you to bring a blanket?” that just reminded her.

“How did you know?” Hela turn her head to you.

“She’s always worry.” You give her a smile. “So where it is?”

Hela actually don’t remember what happened to it. All she know is she was rushing Fenris to find you and worry you will be eaten alive. “It's… probably somewhere.”

You frown at her words. “Did you lose it?” she just keep her eyes forward. “Hela?!” You whine.

“I was busy!” she can see you squinting your eyes. “I had to rescue you, alright?”

“Woof!” Fenris agrees with her.

“Don’t side with her.” You jokes. “Was it the light blue one?” Hela just nod. “That was my favorite, Hela.” You try to tease her more.

“Darling, I’ll just buy you another. Hell, I even give you a bigger room.” Hela half jokes, half promise. You on the side is flush with embarrassment. “What? You don’t like a bigger room?”

“Its not that.” Hela stops and look at you. She sees you blushing. “Its just… you call me ‘darling'.”

“yes.” Hela nods. “I did just call you that.” She then take your hand gently and continues “and … I mean it.” Hela lean closer to you and you can feel your noses are touching.

“Y/n!” Eira suddenly shows up “you're so slow.” you pick up the little girl as she runs towards you.

“Sorry. I wake up a little late.” You look back to Hela and she is not amuse.

“Who are you?” Eira ask innocently.

“I’m Hela. Goddess of death.” She proudly announces her title and she is satisfy when the little girl is frighten.

“Don’t worry. She is nicer than she seems.” Hela raise an eyebrow. “And she is also my best friend.” Well, those might not be the words she is hoping for. You follow as Hela start walking forward. She try to keep her eyes straight and ignore the pain in her chest.  

Soon, you all arrives to the village. You can see Kirby waits in the front entrance. “Eira! You can't just walk out like this!” her father yelps.

“I was looking for her.” You can see she is about to cry.

“Just don't this again. You see, your father is worry.” you try ease the tension

“I'm sorry.” You smile to Eira and Kirby relax a bit.

Hela watch the interaction between you and the others. She suddenly had a rush to kill, especially the man standing next to you. The more he smile, the more it irritates her.

“This is Hela and Fenris.” You sees Kirby's eyes widen.

“Oh goodness. Nice to meet you. I never met a royalty before.” He smile to Hela and he hold out a hand. “Welcome to the village.”

“Kneel.” You frown as Hela shows her authority.

“Of course.” He obey.

“Father! Don’t do that. She is evil!” the little girl hits him.

“Watch your tone, or I’ll have you executed.” Hela smirks.

“Okay. Please don’t do that.” You plead standing between them. “I’ll just give them the medicine and we can go. Okay?”

“Hurry up.” Hela turns around and walk to Fenris.

“Woof!” Hela looks back to the direction she barks. You are helping Kirby to gets up, then you pat the little girls head. She start to despise the feeling in her chest, as you are smiling for someone else. Later, Hela sees you and the man head into a house. “Woof!” Fenris repeats.

“You’re right. I should follow them.” That is not what Fenris means. She is just hungry.

* * *

Hela stand close to a window as she listening in. “how is her wound?” you ask Kirby.

“A lot better now. Here take this.” He give you a bag of gold.

“No. I can’t.” You push his hand back. “This is the least I can do.” Hela can see you are touching that man's hand.

After a few minutes, you finally head out and give little Eira a hug before you leave. When you walk back to Fenris, you can see her eating a roasted animal. “Where did you get that?” you ask.

“It was in the farm.” Hela cross her arms.

“You cant just take people's stuff.” You hiss. “They work hard on that.”

“I’m a queen. Servant! I can take whatever I want. Even their lives.” She raise her voice to make a point. “If you're not done, you can stay here with your man.”

“Kirby is my friend.” You protest.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Then Fenris stands up. “I’m leaving. Are you coming or not?” Hela leap up to her companion.

“Of course…” you are so confuse as to why she change her mood so suddenly.

Throughout the trip, Hela did not speak a word to you. Fenris carry her as you walk. But even with the slowest pace, the wolf is faster than you. When Hela decides to rest near a lake, you are nowhere to be find. “Servant!” she speaks loudly but only Fenris whimpers. “Stay here.” Hela then trace her steps back towards you.

In a short time, Hela can see your small body heading toward her. She stands still and waits for your approach. Nonetheless, you hesitate. “what took you so long?” Hela demands.

“You left me…” she can see your eyes are red.

“You should’ve keep up.” An ice cold demeanor.

“… Hela.” You whispers. “What did I do wrong?” you look up to your queen and feel the ache in your heart grows.

“You shouldn't talk to that man…”

“He is my friend.” Hela did not look at you. “Just a friend, Hela.” You step forward and grab her hand.

“How can I trust you when you are smiling at him?” Hela can feel your grip tighten.

“I…” she looks down to her servant but you just speechless. Hela's eyes are getting watery as the ache expands. “I’m going to prove it to you!” you raise your voice before you lean up and quickly kiss her. Your movement startle Hela. When you pull back, you can see her face is slightly pink. “I… hope that … prove my loyalty.” And you walk pass her hiding your blush.

Hela stay in the spot and try to comprehend what just happen. Her face then explode into a tomato. “Servant, wait!” she chase after you but you just keep walking. “wait.” she grab your shoulder and repeats. “What you think you’re doing?” you didn’t turn around.

“I was … showing my loyalty.” You try not to choke.

“Turn around.” She commands

“I can't.” you start wiping your tears, because you realize she might not feel the same. But that is change when she walk in front of you and pull you close.

“I don’t like it when you cry.” Hela wipes your tears. “Don’t cry, darling.” Her voice is softer now. You watch her as she press her lips against yours. It is sweet.

“Darling. I don’t want you to smile for anyone else. Understood?”

“Yes. My queen.” You smile to Hela and only her.

“Good.” She smirk and pull you into another kiss.

Hela realize she should have done this long time go. She should have tell you long before she left Asgard. Then perhaps she can take you with her. So she doesn't have to be alone all these years.

“Hela?”

“Darling?” she hold your hand close as you walk.

“How long did you feel this way?” you see her panics a bit.

“I rather not tell.” she the look away but you cups her cheek.

“How long?” you repeats.

“… When I was sixteen…” you smile widely when you see your queen blushes.

“Aww. Hela. Why didn’t you tell me?” You gently stroke her cheek.

“I’m a queen and you are a servant.” Hela watch your expression sadden.

You let go of her cheek and keep moving forward. “yes. Your right.”

“darling.” Hela quickly grab your waist. “I might have let my pride get the better of me.” It is her way of apologizing.

“Don’t worry. When we go back, everything will be back to normal.”

“no.” she pause and process your sentence. “I don’t want to go back to normal. I want more.” She frown when you just staring at her. “More than master and servant … more than friends. Y/n.”

You chuckle out loud. “I love it when you call my name.”

“Don’t push it.” You can see her face becomes a tomato again.

“Hela?”

“What?”

“I love you.” She keeps her eyes on you. “I’ve always been. So don't worry.” Hela realize you notice her jealousy.

As you both keep walking, Hela can’t help but wonder. “how long were you in love with me?”

“well.” Hela smirks when she sees her adorable girlfriend. “I realized that after you left Asgard. I thought I'll never have a chance to tell you.”

“I’m glad you told me.”

“Well actually, you told me first.”

“I did not!”

“You did when we were in the mountain.” Hela did not reply because she is fill with embarrassment while you smirk.

“Woof!” you both look towards the voice and frown spontaneously.

“Fenris!” then said in unison.

“Get out of the lake.” Hela yelps.

“you all wet.” You continues.

The poor wolf whimper as Hela and you force her out of the lake. She was enjoying her bath before both of you showed up. Then she twist and turn to dry herself.

“Fenris.” You whine as both of you are now wet. But the large wolf just walks away with a low hum. “I think I have some clothes in the bag.”

“Good.” Hela make a large campfire and take off her clothes.

“Here.” You turn back and she is already naked. “Hela!” you look away and knowing she is smirking.

“Darling. Enjoy the view?” yes. She is smirking.

“Just take it.” You shovel the clothes to her.

“What about you?” she only puts on a shirt considering other does not fit.

“I just brought those with me.” Hela watch you. She can see you holding your arm together and shivering. She can also see your dress. Wet and a bit see through.

“Come here.” She take out her cape. “Take off those clothes, and use my cape for now.”

“Okay.” You reluctant to take them off in front of Hela. “But turn around.”

“Fine.” Hela turns around as you change. Her heart skip a beat when she sees the shadow of you and every movements.

“I’m good.” She turn back around and sees her Cape wrap around your body.

“Looks good on you.”

“Thank you.”

Both of you sit down next to each other with a blush. There’s a bit awkward silence between you two and Hela definitely despise it. “Darling. You’re so far.”

“Well… I’m…”

“Just come closer.” You move next her and your shoulders are touch. “This is better.” She wrap around your waist and you’re startle a bit. “Are you cold?”

“No…”

“Then?”

“…you’re just so close…” and your heart is pumping really fast too.

“That’s the point.” Hela pull you closer and gently kiss your forehead. “I’ve miss you.”

Hela and you cuddles as you watch the stars in the sky.  Her words are so warm and sweet. You are so relief that you confess your feeling early. As you watch the sky, you secretly wish this relationship can last forever as the stars does.


	8. Chapter 8

A few months later, rumors starting to sprout in the Palace. “Did you hear that she sleep with Princess Hela?” “Is that how she climb up the ladder?” you can hear them whispering as you walk pass. They give you a disgusted look and walk away. This is not the first time people treat you like this, but you are used to it.

“My queen.” You walk into a training room.

“My love!” Hela drop whatever she was doing and give you hug. “You’re quite slow today.”

“I had to feed Fenris.” You smile “so what were you doing?” you notice she was not training after all.

“I was making this.” Hela takes out a dagger that is the same as her Nightswords. “It’s for you.” You take it and questions her with your gesture. “You need something better than a steel blade to protect yourself.”

“Aww. Hela.” You plant a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you.” You examine the sword. You can see it is very sharp and pointy, also a lot heavier.

Hela watches you with a proud smile. “Now, you will be a lot safer if I’m not here.”

You immediately look up. “Are you leaving?”

“No.” Hela pulls away and turn around. “But soon.” You put down the knife and follow her.

“When?”

“I don’t know yet. I have requested my presence. Now I just have to wait for my father.” Hela pause then turns to you when you did not reply.

“Take me with you.”

“I can’t, Darling.” She sigh. “There will be a lot of bloodshed and it’s not safe.”

“I have your dagger.” You take her hand and put it close to your heart. “Besides, you will protect me, right?”

“Of course.” Hela answers you without hesitations, “… do you really want to come?”

“Yes, my queen.” She pull you in for prolonged kiss as she accepts your request.

“Then we will conquer the cosmos together.”

* * *

A few more months later, Hela walks down the hallway as the servants greets her. She head to the throne room but she is stop by the guards. “Sorry Princess Hela. You can’t go in.” she soon summons her swords. “My king orders me to…” he starts to sweat. “He said he is busy…”

“How long is he going to stay in there?” Hela said with coldness.

“… I … I don’t know…” she then throw her swords next to his head and left.

Ever since they returns to Asgard, Odin has been avoiding Hela. He knows his daughter hunger for more blood and death. But he just want peace and unity. Thus, he ignore her request over and over again, just like he did when she was a little girl.

Later the night, Hela walk by your room and see the light is still on. She knocks on the door gently then walks in. “are you awake?”

“no.” you chuckle when she is laughing.

“What are you doing?” she joins you and lay on your bedframe.

“I’m reading a book.” You flip a page. “It’s about Midgard. Have you been there?”

“Yes. I’ve slaughter my way through it.” Hela wraps her arm around your shoulder.

“You have to stop killing innocents.” You shake your head.

“I can ensure you, they were not.” you squints your eyes. “They were fighting against me.” She shrug.

You lay on her shoulder as you flip through the pages. “Everything sound so nice in this book. Is it true that they have a four wheel cart that moves itself?” Hela shrug again. “What about a lantern that uses thunder only?”

“Darling, I was busy.” Hela whines.

“You should have explore more.” You pout “so you can tell me.”

“We can just go there for a honeymoon.” You look up to Hela and frown.

“I don’t want to go in a bee hive.” You said innocently.

“Darling.” Hela crackle. “I believe It’s a trip that lover goes to.”

“Are you sure, Hela?” you frown and flip through the pages. “Let me see.” She nods and wait for your answer. Moments later, your face turn red.

“What it is?” Hela takes you book and read it out loud. “A vacation spent together by newlyweds…” her mouth stays open and realized it is more than she thought. “Oh. I see.” She can even see your ears turn red. “So… would you like to go?”

“We are not married…” you murmurs.

“We can be.” Hela said it like it is a sure thing. “I mean… you have been in my heart since then.” She holds you closer. “Why not take it further?”

“… You want to marry me?” you ask sheepishly.

“Yes.” A firm answer from Hela, but you still have not look at her. “Would you like to?”

“ … ”

“What did you said?” Hela cannot hear you.

“ … I would love to.” You repeat and your face is steam with pinkness. Hela smirk and kiss her adorable bride.

“I love you, darling.”

Hela holds you in her arms as you sleep. It was a simple conversation that turns into an unforeseen promise. She is not complaining. Hela wish nothing more but be by your side forever and more.


	9. Chapter 9

The rumors continue but no confirmation about your marriage with Hela. You wish to keep it between Hela and you, due to your social status. No one know except the almighty king.

“You wish to see me, my king?” you kneel down and keep your eyes on the floor.

“Yes. Child.” Despite Odin just sitting in his throne, you can sense his imperial presence. “Are the rumors true?” he goes straight to the point.

“I …” but you are not sure what to say.

“Just be honest.”

“… yes, my king.” You quiver when Odin stands up and walk in front of you.

“Maybe you can change her mind, after all.” You frown at his words. “You see, Hela’s ambition has outgrew mine. I wish her to stop in order to bring peace and unity to Nine Realms.”

“It is her dream to conquer the cosmos, my king. And ...” You try to continue but he interrupts immediately.

“Then it is time for her to wake up, child.” You tremble again when he put a hand on your shoulder. “You don’t wish her to die in battle, do you?”

“Of course not!” you raise your voice.

“Very well. Now go.” Odin waves his hand and step back to his throne.

You quickly walk out the room and take a deep breath. That was the most anxious and disheartening experience. You keep your hand in front of your chest and try to calm down. “What does he means?” you are wondering because Odin has never care for his daughter. “Is he afraid of Hela?” you do not know.

“Darling.” Hela finds you standing in an empty hallway. “Are you alright?” she asks.

“Yes… yes, I’m fine.” You lean into her hug and feels a lot more relief.

“I heard father has requested your presence.” Hela pats your back.

“Yes.” You sigh. “He wants you to stop.”

“Stop what?” she commands.

“Stop your conquest throughout the cosmos.” You look up to your queen and all you see is displeasure.

“You know I will not stop, right?”

“Yes. Of course.” You hesitate and remembers Odin’s words. “But maybe you should. I don’t want you die in battle.”

Hela let go of you. “I will not.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Hela…”

“Enough!” she now has her back toward you, again. “Darling, if you intent to stop me. Then …”

“I’m not!” you interrupts her. “I just want you to be safe.” Hela did not reply. She is simply relieved. There is a moment she thought her only friend and now lover will go against her. “I’m not… Hela.” You whisper softly but make sure she hears you.

“Good.” Hela release a sigh and grab your hand. “Come. Now. You need to rest.”

* * *

Next day, Hela storm into the throne room. “Father!” she is furious. “I thought we only come back for a short break.”

“Hela.” Odin greets her.

“Answer me.” A simple demand from her.

“We are at peace now. There is no need for bloodshed.” Odin knows his daughter will not accept it as an answer.

“You lied.” Indeed, Odin lied to Hela just to force her back on Asgard.

“Don’t you see, child.” He steps down from his throne. “Peace and unity is what the people wants. Not war.”

“How can you lie to me, your only daughter?” Hela sounds heartbroken. “You said, I’m destined to rule over everyone.” She clutches her fists.

“And you have.”

“I will not stop in Nine Realms.” Odin watch her daughter’s eyes and release a sigh. He knows he cannot stop her anymore.

“Hela.” She watch intensely. “I will not let you destroy the peace I made.” Odin sees her daughter summons a sword.

“Then I will break it.”

* * *

Meanwhile, you are taking care of Fenris. You take her to the nearest shore and let her soak into in. “Woof!” Fenris love playing in the water. Then, you feed Fenris. “Woof!” another satisfy respond from her. Later the night you returns to Hela’s room. It is pitch dark. “Hela?” you lit up a candle and all you see it is an empty room. You lay on her bed and awaits her. However, she never returns.

Next morning, you wake up by a knock. You see an older woman standing here. “Figured I find you here.” She looks concerns.

“What’s wrong?” you yawns.

“Princess Hela is imprison.”

“What?!” you follow her outside.

“I’m not sure what happens but our King seize her yesterday.” She frown as your concerns grow.

“Where is she?” you ask.

“She is in the dungeons.”

You quickly head toward the dungeon, however you are stop by a guard. “I’m sorry, Sugar cube. You cannot go in.”

“I need to see Princess Hela.” You raise your voice.

“Then that’s a big no no, Love.” you anger builds as he treat you like a child.

“What if I offer you something nice?”

“Like what?” now he is interested. You show him a bag of gold you have been saving. You know you have succeed when he takes the whole bag with force. “She is down the hallway. All the way at the end.”

You hurry and walk into the dungeon. You carry a candle with you but it is still too dark here. “Hela..?” you yell out her name and hope she respond. However, the only acknowledgment you get are the other prisoner’s. As you continue your path, you see a dark figure. “Hela!” Finally you find your queen. You runs to her then your heart drops. Hela is on her knees with both of her hands chained on each side of the wall.

“Darling?” she chokes out. “Is that you?”

“Yes!” you hug her immediately and have her head rest in your chest. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Odin lie to me.” You keep soothing her as she speaks. “He said we will conquer the world, but now he changes his mind.” Hela is so broken and it hurt you to see her like this.

“Did you fight him?” you can feel her smirking on your chest.

“Of course. If his ambition dims down, then I will outgrow his.” Hela lift her head up and smile to you. But somewhat terrifying.

“Hela. Maybe we should just let it be peace.” She frowns. “Maybe we can just go to Midgard.” Now her eyes are dark and cold.

“Darling, we will go to our honeymoon.” You can hear her disinterest. “But right now, you have to free me.”

“How?”

“Do you have the dagger with you?” Hela maliciously grin knowing that you always keep it on you. “Now break this chains.” You hesitate and start debating if this is a good idea. “Do it!” her voice startles you. You then break a chain like it is cutting a potato. Then Hela summons her own swords and break the other ones. “Thank you, love.”

Hela puts on her battle helmet as she walks out. You follow her closely and suddenly one of the prisoner grab your dress. “Hey doll!” you can see his obnoxious face with a few broken teeth. “Let go of me!” you yell as you pull back the dress. Then you watch his face abruptly turns into a blood spatter.

“Let’s go, darling.” Hela just casually said. You on the other hand is shock, speechless, and half cover in blood. You stand still as you watch your queen slaughter the other prisoners. “Oh. I’ve miss this!” a relief from killing people. “You coming?” she notice you have not move. “Or are you scared?” you can see her eye are dark.

“I’m … not.” You are horrify. Even though, there is no turning back, you cannot leave Hela. You simply don’t want to leave her alone.

Hela and you walk out of the dungeon and are welcome by the guards. Before they can speak, she is already kill half of them. “Woof!” you can see Fenris joins her. They both are fighting with ease. Meanwhile, you feel so useless. You just stand there and watch innocent people die.

“Hela! Stop!” You run to her and hold on tight. “Please stop.” You choke. “They don’t deserve this. Please just stop.”

“Are you with me or against me?” she said without any emotions.

“I’m with you. But none of them deserve to die.” you just hold on tighter. “This not you, Hela.” She forcibly step out of your embrace.

“I’m the goddess of Death.” Hela continue her path to Odin’s throne. “And I will start my conquest right here, right now.”

As you watch Hela walks away, you feel nothing but petrified. This is the first time, you ever see her like this. Full with anger and coldness, and lives mean nothing to her. You stand up slowly and wipe off your tears. “Hela…” you softly whisper her name. Although you have no clues on stopping her, you head toward her anyway.

On your way to the Palace, you can see lot of corpses laying on the ground. Then follows with a huge explosion. You can see a large body fallen in the far side. “Fenris!” you scream but there is no whimper or growling. On the other side, you can see a huge spike coming out of the floor. You decides to head over because you have a feeling Hela is there.

When you arrive to the throne room, you can see Odin standing tall while Hela is on the floor. “No…” you can see he is about to execute his own daughter. You immediately rush between them and as a result, the blade deeply stab into your shoulder.

Hela’s eyes widen as you kneel before her and facing Odin. “Y/n!” she try to summons her sword, but her hands are deeply wounded.

“Child.” Odin speaks. “I thought you can change her.”

You laugh. “If I can change her, then I won’t love her as much as I do.”

“What do you wish to accomplish?” he knows you cannot fight him or for her.

“I just want to fulfill my promise.” You choke as Odin holding the blade he stab into your shoulder. “I will stand beside her. I will be her shield. She is my queen and I am all hers.” you look straight into his eyes.

“I see.” Odin pulls the blade out swiftly. You fall forward but Hela catches you.

“Darling.” She hold you close despite the pain in her hands.

The guard eventually show up and secure both of you. “Hela.” Odin sigh. “There are no more room for you in Asgard. From now on, you will be banish to Hel.”

“You coward!” Hela scream at him.

“As for your wife,” he look at you.

“Don’t you dare!” she immediately interrupts him.

“As for your wife, her memories will be erase and confine for eternity.” Hela’s heart sinks. “I know you just wanted to defend her. But there are always consequences of our actions.” Odin cast a spell and your bleeding has stop. “And this is yours.” He then gesture the guard to let go of you.

You watch Hela’s face sadden. You stand up slowly and knowing that it is inevitable, you speak up to Odin. “At least let me say goodbye.” He nod and acknowledge that you are stronger than you look.

“Hela.” You step close your queen.

“Don’t…” she is being hold by a few guards.

You smile to your queen. “You are going to be alone now.” You cup her cheeks. “I won’t be able to take care of your life anymore.” Hela’s tear start to pour down. “But remember that …” you choke. “I will always love you. Always stand beside you. And always … always remembers you.” You chuckle bitterly as both of your tears pouring down your faces. You then kiss her one last time. “I love you, Hela. It's been an honor.”

That is it. Hela scream as they pull you away. Odin then takes his daughter to Hel. “You will regret this.” she said softly. “Just you wait, Odin.” Door closes behind her. There is nothing here in Hel, but a despair and heartbroken princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, I just want to say thank you. Thank you for sticking around. I hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> PS: I was writing the last part when I was listening to I Get to Love You by Ruelle. 
> 
> ///  
> It's a promise I'm making to you  
> Whatever may come your heart I will choose  
> Forever I'm yours, Forever i do.  
> ///
> 
> (T^T)


End file.
